Secrets
by nciguy87
Summary: Kensi has a secret. A BIG secret. But she's not the only one.
1. Best Birthday Ever!

**A/N: Okay, so I know that a lot of you guys probably hate me at this point, and all I can say is 'I'm sorry'. I pulled my other story 'Uncharted Territory' because I was stuck, and had begun to not really like where it was going (don't get me wrong, I loved writing that first chapter). However, this new story is something that I've been working on on the sly, and I really really love where this one is going. And not only that, but I already have the next three chapters off being beta'd, so hopefully I will be able to get those posted ASAP. I do hope that you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me enough to try out this story though, and as always Please R&R….It really really does help **

**``Ciao``**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Kensi has a secret. A **BIG **secret. But she's not the only one.

_**Secrets**_

**-Chapter One-**

_**Best Birthday Ever!**_

**LAX Airport Terminal, Thursday, 4:38 p.m.**

"Sure you're alright, G?" Sam asks, checking on his partner for the umpteenth time. There is a tiny smirk plastered to the ex-Navy Seal's face.

"I'm fine, Sam." Callen replies, slowly becoming slightly annoyed by his partner. "I have had worse falls before…remember?" He reminds him.

"Yeah, I know. But don't forget—you _were_ younger back then." Sam replies in a snarky tone.

Callen cocks an eyebrow at the muscular man. "Alright, have it your way then. Keys." He says, holding out his hand towards his partner. This earns him a confused look from his partner. "You've been playing the 'my partner's an old man' card all day long. So, I'm driving back."

"_My _car?" Sam asks incredulously. "Hell no. I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time you drove my car."

"Yeah, Sam. Difference is, according to you anyway, I'm _older_ now." Callen reasons, barely able to contain the grin playing at the edges of his mouth.

"Yeah—_Older_…not nearly old enough though." Sam replies with a snort.

"Could you two please stop it already." Their suspect whines. "You two are like an old married couple…and I'm fighting a serious headache right now."

Sam casts a sideways glance at Callen. "Hear that G? He's got himself a headache. A bad one too."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Callen replies. "I've had one every day since I first met you, Sam."

The OSP team, dressed in their standard issue tactical vests, leads a zip-cuffed suspect out of the airport terminal. Sam and Callen lead the way, and Kensi and Deeks bring up the rear bantering back and forth as usual. As the four team members make their way, with their suspect, towards their vehicles no one seems to notice the black SUV parked just a short ways away, or the shadowy figure within watching their every move from afar.

"Hey, make a deal with you G. Swap partners for a day?" Kensi teases, casting a sideways glance at her own partner.

Callen opens his mouth to reply, but then Sam beats him to the punch.

"That's not a headache. That's a migraine."

"Ouch! Sam…that one actually stung a little." Deeks jokes, holding his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Across the way, the man sitting inside the black SUV silently snaps several photos of the teams' female member. Then he sets his camera down, and picks up a very plain looking cell phone and punches in the first speed dial key. Then he waits for the desired person to answer the call.

"_Yes?"_ comes a gravelly voice from the other end.

"I found her."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Absolutely."

"_Good. Now that we know __**her **__whereabouts—the other one is sure to be close by."_

"Agreed."

"_Follow her. Find out where she lives. Where she works. Anything that might lead us to the __**girl**__."_

"Understood." The man in the car replies, before hanging up on the call.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

**Deeks' Apartment, Friday, 7:20 a.m.**

Early morning sunlight filters in to the room through cracks in between the drawn curtains, landing upon the mingled, sweat-covered bodies of two lovers caught up in the throes of passion. The blissful, unfiltered sounds of love-making fill the room, reaching a sudden peak as names are cried out in pure, sweet ecstasy. Truly a morning for the history books.

Deeks' hands find their way up to wrap firmly around Kensi's waist, as he forces himself upwards, thrusting hard into her…once…twice…and three times the charm. "Kens…ah, Damn!" Deeks groans aloud, with eyes shut tight, as his release surges through him in a series of intense explosions that leave him reeling.

Feeling her boyfriend's body convulsing beneath her is enough to finally send Kensi over the edge as well, and she finds herself gripping on to his forearms for support as her body shudders with her own intense climax. "Deeks." It comes out as a breathy whimper, as she fights to keep herself upright.

_Best. Birthday. Ever. _

As far as Birthdays go, at least in Deeks' book, this one is starting off with quite a bang. After all, how many guys can truthfully say they've had the pleasure of waking up to mind-numbingly awesome sex with their super-hot girlfriends? Probably not many.

From above Kensi looks down on her boyfriend, and a loving smile finally crosses her face. She watches the myriad of emotions that play across her boyfriend's features, and can't help but love that she has this kind of effect on her shaggy-haired surfer cop.

Thoroughly pleased with her work, Kensi leans forward and presses a tender kiss to her boyfriend's lips. "Happy Birthday, Shaggy." She murmurs against his lips.

"Too bad it only comes once a year." Deeks says with a smirk, his vitals finally returning to normal. "Cause Fern…a guy could definitely get use to waking up like this."

Kensi snorts in amusement.

"Easy there, Shaggy. I don't like you _that _much." She teases, rolling her eyes in mock seriousness.

Deeks only laughs, and pulls his girlfriend in for a deep passionate kiss. "Come on…admit it. You _know_ you _love_ me." He whispers against her lips.

Actually, she does. Very much so, in fact, so much more than she ever thought humanly possible. The idea of them being together, though, seemed like such an absurd idea at first. She and Deeks are complete polar opposites, and yet somehow they just seem to complete each so perfectly.

A smile spreads across her lips as she hovers just over his lips. "Guilty." She replies honestly, leaning in afterwards for another tender kiss. The kiss seems to go on forever, before they finally break for some much needed air.

"If you don't mind me asking—where'd you learn how to do _that thing _you did? You know _earlier_?" Deeks asks, as Kensi finally extracts herself from her spot atop of his manhood. He doesn't miss the blush that slowly creeps into her cheeks at the mention of her sexual prowess. "And please don't say _Wikipedia_, as that would just be creepy. Too creepy for words even."

Kensi slides over to the far side of the bed, turning her body and propping herself up on an elbow so that she is facing her shaggy-haired lover. "I could tell you…but then I'd just have to kill you. And it's just soo hard breaking in new boyfriends these days." She teases, with only just a hint of seriousness to her voice. "I will say, however, that it wasn't Wikipedia. And I don't even wanna know why that particular thought popped into your head."

Deeks just shrugs. "It was just something that Ray said to me that day after the two of you first met."

"Like I said, I don't wanna know." Kensi says, with a dismissive wave of her hand. Kensi glances over at the bedside clock, and notices the time clearly indicated on its digital face. They're already going to be late for work, but if they don't get moving soon, then they might as well be signing their own death certificates.

"So, got any other surprises for me?" Deeks asks hopefully, while stretching his limbs out. "Or was that it?"

A mischievous smirk plays out across Kensi's face as she thinks of all the Birthday 'surprises' she has planned for her boyfriend. She knows that she really has outdone herself this time, but she also feels like she is really making up for missing his last birthday the year before.

Kensi merely shrugs at her boyfriend's question. "The day is still young." She replies with a mischievous glint in her eye.

**…TBC…**

Coming soon,

**Chapter 2**

_**'Watched'**_

_**Won't you join me :) :)**_

_**Please R&R**_

_**`Ciao`**_


	2. The Eye-Patch

**A/N: Okay, so here it is—Chapter 2 (although I admit I did end up changing the title). A warning though, this chapter is a bit slow and not much happens here, but trust me this chapter is totally necessary for the story to work as a whole. Thanks again for tuning in, and I really really hope that you guys will R&R as always. P.S. Oh, by the way—I received quite a few comments from you guys guessing as to what Kensi's secret might be, and I just want to say that some of you were right on track. But that's all I'm saying on that **** `Ciao`**

_**SECRETS**_

**-Chapter 2-**

'**The Eye-Patch'**

"Look, I'm just sayin'—let me do the talking. Alright?" Deeks says, as he and Kensi finally stroll through the mission's front doors. The pair are almost a whole hour late for work, and are anxious about facing their boss.

"Why?" Kensi counters, eying her boyfriend carefully. She knows all too well that Deeks has a tendency to, more often than not, stick his foot in his mouth whenever he opens it. Understandably, she's a bit concerned by this. "I know you _think _you're so smooth and all, but-"

"Ah ha. So you admit it!" Deeks cuts her off excitedly. "You do think I'm _smooth_." He adds, flashing her the trademark lopsided grin he knows she loves.

Kensi shakes her head at her shaggy-haired lover, and let's go of a sigh. "Don't twist my words, Deeks. No good will come of it." She tells him with a tone of warning to her voice.

Deeks and Kensi turn another corner, and find themselves stepping out into the mission's main lobby area. Sam and Callen are already seated behind their respective desks in the bullpen. Sam seems to be absorbed in something on his laptop, while Callen is busily reading the sports section of the newspaper he holds in his hands.

The two junior members of the NCIS OSP team stop short of walking into the bullpen, and turn to look at one another.

Deeks chuckles in reply. "Go ahead. Deny it all you want, Fern. But you and I both know…it's true, true, _true._ Besides, given the significance of today, I'm sure Hetty'll go easy on us."

"You mean because it's your birthday?"

"Mmhmm." Deeks replies with a nod.

"Right." Kensi says, with a roll of her eyes.

"Mr. Deeks. Ms. Blye." Comes the voice of OSP's tiny operations manager, as she seemingly appears behind them from out of nowhere. Kensi immediately spins around on the spot, turning to face her boss with a look of clear uneasiness painted across her face.

Startled by Hetty's sudden appearance, Deeks visibly jumps on the spot while his hand flies up to cover his rapidly beating heart. "AH! Christ, Hetty—Please, don't do that. Seriously, one of these days I'm gonna put a bell on you so we'll know you're coming."

Behind them, in the bullpen, Sam and Callen snicker to themselves at the effect their boss has on the two junior members of their team. "So much for Deeks being smooth." Sam remarks, with a grin.

"Hetty wins every time." Callen replies, looking up from the article he's reading.

"How nice of the both of you to finally grace us with your presence." Hetty continues, looking between Kensi and Deeks, with her hands folded together in front of her.

"Hetty!" Kensi says, her thoughts suddenly running wild as she searches for an acceptable excuse, as to why she and Deeks are late, to tell her boss. "I-I know we're late,"

"Indeed."

"Yes, and well, I…uh, er…we…can explain. You see…we, uh, that is…I mean-" Kensi struggles, after all it's not like she can actually tell her boss that the reason she and Deeks are late is because she surprised him with birthday sex after he woke up, and then afterwards a quickie in the shower. No, of course not. That would just be plain creepy and gross.

Then a hand against her shoulder shuts her up, and she glances back to see her partner flash a brief smile before turning to attention to their boss.

"Hetty, it's my fault." Deeks says, coming to his partner's rescue. "Monty wasn't feeling too good this morning, and I wanted to drop him at the vet for a check-up. Unfortunately, Monty's vet is a little bit out of the way. Sorry." Deeks finishes, running a hand through his blonde locks as he waits for Hetty to respond to his explanation—even if it is basically a little white lie.

Hetty stares silently between the two partners for a beat before giving a nod. "Very well then. But, Mr. Deeks, Birthday or not—I'll thank you to be on time from now on. That goes for you as well, Ms. Blye."

Deeks and Kensi both nod in understanding, and then make their way into the bullpen where they drop their bags by their desks and start to sit down with their other teammates. Kensi quickly shoots her partner a silent thank you for saving both of their butts with Hetty, and he responds with another one of his lopsided grins as they take their seats near the others.

"Now, if everyone will gather upstairs—we have a case." Hetty tells them, and then without another word the tiny woman turns and heads for the stairs leading up to Ops.

"Huh?" Deeks looks confused as he watches Hetty walk away, but then a loud whistle sounds from the top of the staircase, and everyone looks up to see Eric peering down at them from above. The decorative eye-patch that the technical analyst is wearing does not go unnoticed.

"Seriously, how the _hell_ does she do that?" Deeks asks, looking from Sam to Callen, and then to Kensi.

Callen folds up his newspaper and then sets it down on his desktop, as he stands to his feet. "She's Hetty." He tells the younger man.

"And that's all you need to know." Sam chimes in, following his partner out of the bullpen.

"Yo Ho Matey's!" Eric calls down, with a wave of his hand. "We got a case, so shiver yer timbers cause dead men _do_ tell tales." He says with a grin.

Hetty passes by Eric at the top of the stairs, and gives him a quizzical look as she moves by into the Ops Centre. Meanwhile, down below Kensi and Deeks move to follow the senior members of their team as they head up the stairs towards Ops. "Hey Eric, what's the pirate motif?" Callen asks, as he and Sam approach the tech geek.

"Like it?" Eric asks excitedly, a huge grin spread across his face. "I'm trying out a new look…you know, to impress the ladies." He adds hopefully.

"All you needs' a parrot." Callen remarks, with a slight grin as he walks through the doorway into the Ops Centre beyond.

"Yeah, and you could call her _Nell_." Sam adds cleverly, giving the younger man a wink as he passes by.

Eric blushes with embarrassment.

"Ignore them Eric." Deeks says, with a grin, as he and Kensi finally reach the top of the stairs. "I think it's cool."

"Deeks is right. And besides, a little foreplay is a healthy part of any relationship." Kensi adds with a wicked glint in her eye.

"Um, right…uh, well, I-I guess we should go in now." Eric says, coughing loudly once, before ducking into the Ops Centre with Deeks and Kensi following close behind. If there is anything to be said about working for NCIS' L.A. _Office of Special Projects_ it's that, whether you're doing field work or not, there is never a dull moment.

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**

Inside the Ops Centre everyone takes their usual spots, and waits to be briefed on the newest assignment, whatever it maybe, hoping against all odds for something with an easy-to-achieve resolution. After all, it is a beautiful Friday with an equally as glorious weekend predicted to follow, and everyone in the room has his/her own plans for how they will be spending their off days. That is, unless something unforeseen happens to alter those plans.

Take Sam, for example, he has plans to spend the entire weekend away at Disneyland with his family for his daughters' birthday. He knows that Michelle, his wife, would not be too pleased with him if he had to miss it, or worse cancel/postpone the whole affair all together.

The ex-Navy Seal's partner, G. Callen (or Uncle G. as his kids call him), also has plans to spend at least part of the weekend with them at Disneyland for the party. Then after that he will be headed for San Diego to spend Sunday with a certain member of NCIS' _Red Team_. Though the team leader will most likely never openly admit to it, everyone else pretty much knows that he and Paris Summerskill are romantically involved with one another.

Then there's the teams two junior members, Kensi and Deeks, who are planning to spend their weekend together in Malibu with Kensi's Mom, Julia, and her half-sister Chloe. Deeks also plans to get in some good surf time while they are down there, and Kensi wants to do some shopping with her Mom and Sister as well. It'll be a really good chance for Kensi to get to know her family even better, and as well for _them_ to get to know her boyfriend.

As for Eric, well, suffice it to say that he has plans, though he doesn't quite yet know it, to spend the weekend with his wonderfully brilliant and beautiful partner, Nell Jones. He has caught the petite young woman staring and smiling at him in the most peculiar of ways several times since they both came in to work earlier in the morning, and he can't help but wonder at what might be going on in that gorgeous head of hers.

Where Hetty is concerned, well, let's just say that her weekend plans, as they usually are, are classified. This is just one more thing that adds to the overall enigma that is Henrietta Lange.

"So, Eric," Nell asks, as her partner sidles up to his computer terminal next to hers. "They say anything about your eye-patch?"

Eric casts a sideways glance at his partner, as he plops down into his seat. "Yeah. Apparently, I'm just missing a parrot and a hook." The tech geek replies, as he lifts the eye-patch up so that he can see through both of his eyes at once.

"Oh, well—hey, I know. Maybe next time you could try out a Shakespearean theme—or something close to it." She suggests, somewhat shyly. Eric just scoffs at that.

"Yeah, like you'll ever catch me in tights_ again_."

Nell shrugs. "Just a thought. Though, I do recall your last _tight_-wearing adventure working out very well for you in the end." She reminds him with a devilish grin.

Eric is about to open his mouth to reply, but Hetty cuts him off quickly by clearing her throat rather loudly. "Mr. Beale, if you would be so kind."

"Hetty. Oh, right. Yeah." He replies, his fingers quickly dancing across his keyboard at his boss' request. An image and some appropriate information soon flashes up onto the giant plasma screen.

"Everyone, meet Navy Intelligence Officer Dexter Ryals." Eric says in introduction, as he turns in his seat to face the rest of the team.

"Name definitely fits." Deeks remarks, a wide grin growing on his face. Beside him, Kensi just rolls her eyes while Sam and Callen glare at him clearly unamused by his joke. Even though, given the Navy Officer's appearance in the photo on screen, he is not wrong. "Hey, I thought it was funny."

"Anyway," Eric continues. "Ryals' most recent assignment was working in conjunction with a technology development firm here in L.A., called _BrightTech_." Eric explains to the team.

"Catchy." Deeks remarks sarcastically.

"What were they developing?" Callen asks, his mind beginning to wander through the many different reasons why his team would be investigating this particular intelligence officer.

"The Navy's been in the market for a revolutionary, new Carrier-based Reconnaissance Drone. The idea behind it is to give the Navy a better, more undetectable, way to observe enemy targets without having to launch regular Recon flyovers—which always have the potential of alerting said targets to our presence." Nell explains easily, while still navigating through the files on her handheld terminal.

"His body was discovered just a few hours ago by the pool boy at the _Grand Cayman_ hotel." As Eric relays this information to his teammates he brings up a crime scene photo which shows the dead Navy Officers' body floating face-down in the hotel's indoor swimming pool.

"The pool boy, one Marcus Bennett, immediately notified his supervisor, who then called LAPD." Nell chimes in, reading notes off of her own handheld terminal.

"And then LAPD called us." Callen finishes for the petite young tech analyst.

"Mmhmm." Nell replies with a nod.

Kensi is silently studying the photograph displayed upon the giant plasma screen, and her initial inspection of it draws only one question to the forefront of her mind. "How did they know he was Navy?" the female federal agent asks, drawing attention from her other teammates. "I mean, in this photo here, he's-" Kensi pauses for a moment trying to decide what is the most tactful way of describing the dead Navy Officer's appearance.

"-in his birthday suit?" Deeks suggests, as if reading his partner's mind. A second later, the shaggy-haired Special Agent yelps in pain, as Kensi gives him a sharp jab in the ribs with her elbow. "Yow, that's smarts." He grunts, rubbing his new sore spot.

Kensi rolls her eyes openly, with a shake of her head. "Naked. I was going to say _naked_." She corrects, throwing a glance over her shoulder at her partner/boyfriend.

"Sure you were, Princess. Sure you were." Deeks just smiles in return.

Hetty clears her throat, loudly, once again to re-focus everyone's attention back on the case at hand.

"Sorry." Deeks apologizes quietly. "But, ahem, Kensi's right. I mean, if he was found just this morning then we'd still be waiting on fingerprint results—trust me on that one." Deeks' insider knowledge of his former place of employment still serves him well even at NCIS.

"Well, if he was staying there as a guest someone would have recognized him, and told the police. I'm sure they'd have searched his room." Sam offers, merely pointing out the most obvious answer.

"This is all true, except he wasn't…staying there I mean." Eric answers, running his fingers over his keyboard once more. After a few seconds, some housing records appear upon the giant plasma screen.

"Come again."

"Ryals lives in D.C., but because of his work here in L.A.—he's been renting an apartment on the north side of town." Eric continues to elaborate for the team, as he and Nell scroll through their available information.

"That doesn't make any sense." Callen remarks, standing up a little bit straighter.

"And it doesn't explain how the police knew he was Navy either." Sam adds.

"We're getting there." Nell tells them, with just the slightest bit of annoyance to her voice. The young tech analyst presses a button on her handheld, and in seconds two new photographs appear on screen. Both are of a _BrightTech_ name badge. "LAPD found this, and only this, lying near the edge of the pool where Ryals' body was found."

"Well, that certainly explains that." Deeks says, shifting from one foot to the other.

Hetty finally decides to step up, and say her piece before dismissing the team to do what they do best. "Director Vance wants us to find out whether or not the project Officer Ryals was working on has been compromised. And if so, by whom. And since we don't have a lot to go on—you'll have to fill in the blanks as you go."

…**TBC**…

Join us next time won't you

_**Stay Tuned for Scenes from our Next Chapter…**_

_**-Chapter 3-**_

'_**Lurker In The Shadows'**_

_Kensi moves slowly through the darkened corridor, her weapon held out at the ready, as she glances from side to side in search of any potential dangers that might lurk just out of sight. She still can't believe that she and Deeks basically walked right into somebody's trap. She's not sure whether she should be impressed or annoyed._

_She raises a finger and presses it to her earpiece, signaling her partner once again. "Deeks, where are you?" _

"_Elevator." Deeks' voice crackles over the com-link._

"_You took the elevator?" Kensi questions in disbelief, slight annoyance creeping into her voice. _

"_Well, no. Not intentionally." He replies, and she hears what sounds like her partner banging on the interior elevator wall(s)._

"_What the hell does that mean?" she asks, as she moves further down the corridor. Her eyes soon land upon a door left standing slightly ajar near the far end of the corridor._

"_Someone hit me from behind, and pushed me inside just before the power went out." Her partner explains._

_Kensi considers this new information in careful silence, and the only sensible explanation is the one that makes her feel the most apprehensive. "Deeks, I don't think the power going out was accidental." She tells her shaggy-haired partner._

"_Trap?"_

"_Feels like it." Kensi replies._

"_Kens. Stay put. Don't do anything until I can get there to back you up." Deeks tells her._

_Kensi rolls her eyes though she knows her partner can't see it. "Deeks, your trapped in an elevator. How are you planning to back me up exactly?" No response comes from her partner though, and the only sound she can hear over her com-link is static._

**`Ciao`**


End file.
